


【求RP点梗三】⑥In the Forest of Doriath

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】（伪）喜剧（原来是喜剧，不小心成正剧了QAQ）【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Galadriel，Celeborn【配对组合】G//C【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年6月19日【总计字数】1012【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。我的锅，不小心成正剧了，虽然我心中非常想写成喜剧，可是剧情却控制不住_(:зゝ∠)_。FF那篇一定写喜剧！为了对得起PG，我……稍微放飞了一下自我。





	【求RP点梗三】⑥In the Forest of Doriath

你见过覆满苍穹、倾泻四方的星辰吗？

这儿的天幕被繁茂的枝叶分割，那不是完整的银河。然而，我确实是见到过的，可已不愿再想起。Varda的群星是那样冷淡，她对被亲族背叛的我们也毫不留情。拿起刀剑伤害亲族的明明是他们，可最后的罪罚却要强加在我们头上。而且……Amal，她是海港的女儿。

“Gala……我可以叫你Galadriel吗？‘戴花环的少女’，你觉得怎么样？”他的银发如星辰流转，他灰色的眼睛里闪烁着不同于双树光辉的色彩。我竟然毫无征兆地爱上了一位精灵，而且心甘情愿地将一生托付于他。也许这就是Finrod哥所谓的，命运之中的一见钟情，我以前还不信呢。

作为家族第三代唯二的姑娘之一，Aredhel在这方面向来比我成熟许多，也比我老练许多。那年初冬，我写信给远在温雅玛的堂妹，告诉她说：西方的那座城里，或许都挑不出一位可以同他媲美的。他或许是我见过最英俊，最有才华的精灵了。

我收到回信已是次年春日的早晨。当时，我已同Celeborn第一次交换了戒指。我们在星辰之下订婚，分别得到了Melian王后和Thingol王的祈福与我兄长们的祝愿。Finrod哥似乎挺高兴的，我知道他又看见了什么。无论他最后有没有向我透露一些讯息，我都知道，那是好的。

那夜的盛宴上，Lúthien说她偶尔有些羡慕我没有Adar和Naneth管着，说她在这个中洲最伟大的精灵王国十分的孤独与寂寞。我笑笑没有回答她，因那是我心中永远都无法愈合的伤痕，也是我们家族内部永远都解不开的死结。Melian王后的环带固然强大，可这强大力量的庇佑之下，一切都变得格外脆弱。

我还记得Aredhel在信中写道：确实是堂姐恋爱的季节了，愿Varda的星辰还眷顾着我们。祝你一切安好。注：Nerwen你这么说，Finrod堂哥他们一定会吃醋呢。

我提笔在信中写道：兄长没有丝毫的醋意，反而十分高兴呢。我把一小包妮芙瑞迪尔的干花香袋随信寄出，可惜这封信最终也未能到达Aredhel的手里。信使回来说温雅玛已被废弃，那儿成了一座空城。我担心Turvo他们遭遇了不测，Melian王后说他们只是去了更安全的地方，作为最后的希望。

埃利阿多确实也有森林，可那同多瑞亚斯相比确实相去甚远。

我踏上中土大地的初衷不曾改变，Celeborn也支持我的想法。我们告别了明霓国斯恢宏的千石窟，借矮人商道翻越蓝山，来到另一片崭新的世界。

在已是Elbereth的星辰下，我和Celeborn许下了永不可破的星辰誓言。我亲吻他温热的唇，用指尖描摹出他精致脸庞的的轮廓，他的银发一如从前深夜的泰尔佩瑞安。我知道我爱他，就像Amal爱着Atar那样。他伸手环住我的后背，取下了发间的饰物，抽去束发的金线，将我拥入他温暖的怀中。

月光从窗外悄悄溜了进来，将地面镀上了一层皎洁的银辉。


End file.
